


You Are My Fire

by g33kyclassic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic
Summary: A fluffy fic set during XMFC.  A 'what could have been' snippet from the Westchester Estate.  Inspired by the prompt: Fireplace.





	You Are My Fire

He stared at the monstrosity before him unable to believe his eyes. It was enormous. It was imposing. It was possibly the ugliest thing Erik had ever seen in his life.

“It is rather ostentatious, isn’t it?” Charles’ voice sounded behind him.

“It’s horrible.”

Charles chuckled walking over to stand beside him.

“The children are all settled in their rooms.” He commented lightly, giving Erik a quick glance before he turned to look at the ornate fireplace that held Erik’s full attention. “Is it really so awful?”

“It’s… there’s gold inlaid in the marble. It feels… wrong.” Erik muttered.

He didn’t know how to explain his feelings to Charles. The metal did feel wrong, surrounded by the cold, lifeless marble – constrained, restricted. But it was more than that. The fireplace was yet another example of how Charles’ home, this mansion, this estate, was completely removed from anything Erik had ever known in his life. Erik felt so utterly out of place and the urge to run, like it had at the CIA, was burning inside of him.

Erik clenched and unclenched his hands.

“Charles...” Erik ground out, frowning at the floor.

“I could move you to another room.” Charles said softly.

Erik gave his head a quick jerk of ascent. Any room that didn’t have monstrous fireplace must be better than this.

“Come along.” Charles turned to leave, reaching a hand out for Erik to grasp.

Erik stood stock still for a moment, and then put his hand in Charles’ and let himself be lead out of the room and down the darkened hallway.

Their footsteps were practically soundless as they walked along through the thickly carpeted hall. Erik felt the warmth of Charles’ hand sink into his own. His brow furrowed: where was Charles taking him?

At the far end of the hall, Charles opened a door and they entered a room; a bedroom with walls half covered by rich wooden paneling, a large four poster bed dominating the space on one side and the near wall completely hidden by bookshelves that were overflowing with books of every shape and size. The whole space radiated a coziness, a welcoming warmth.

“Who’s room is this?” Erik asked turning his head to take in every cluttered corner.

“Mine.” Charles answered.

“Yours?” Erik’s raised his brows, questioning.

“Hmm.” Charles murmured, turning to face Erik and reaching out to grab Erik’s other hand.

They now stood face to face, Charles stroking his thumbs in gentle motions over Erik’s knuckles. Erik could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

“Would you like to stay in my room Erik? The bed has more than enough room for two.” Charles stared directly at Erik, his blue eyes open, his face a picture of serene innocence.

“You don’t have a fireplace.”

“I do actually.” Charles responds with a smirk. “It’s hidden behind the stacks of books over there – I never much liked it, far to gaudy for my tastes.”

“I see.”

“You, however, would be a lovely addition to the room.”

Erik can feel the pounding of his heart and a dizzy sensation in his head. Had anyone ever flirted with him before? Had anyone ever, since his parents, offered him a home? Had Erik ever wanted to share a bed with anyone the way he wanted to share one with Charles Xavier? Had he ever wanted anyone the way he wanted Charles, like an ache in his bones, like a puzzle piece that had somehow slotted itself perfectly into Erik’s mind?

“You must get cold, without a fireplace.” Erik said, trying to keep his voice calm, though he couldn’t stop his fingers from twitching in Charles’ hold. “I hear body heat is an effective alternative.”

Erik’s heart lurched at the sight of Charles’ responding grin.

“Let’s test that theory, shall we?”

Erik let himself go: he let himself squeeze Charles’ hands with his own, he let himself lean down until his forehead was almost touching Charles’ own, he let the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile, and he let Charles lead him over to the bed. 

Erik didn’t sleep much that night, but it was the warmest he’d been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> If the title of this fic did not make you hum the Backstreet Boys, then I have failed at life.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
